Finding the Drukpah
by Nawat Crow
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 UP!](a.k.a. Mr Suave)“Ow! Oh Gods, an ant bit my butt!” Neal swore, rubbing his butt. “How on earth did an ant get there? I have my pants on!” KN
1. Chapter 1: Kel and Neal?

**Hello everyone! I'm back with yet another story... hooray for me!! Hehe, anyways, hope ya like! Oh ya, this is dedicated to Luis Lopa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love ya GB!**

Neal was walking through the palace gardens on the way to his room from the swords practice place **(so very sorry, I don't know what it's called, I forgot and am too lazy to get the book), oblivious to the fact that all the ladies he seemed to pass by would swoon and fall over in the delight of seeing him. **

He finally reached his rooms and banging the door closed behind him. Just as he was about to fall into his bed from sheer exhaustion, he sensed someone in the door and instantly got irritated. 

"Who could it be now?" he muttered to himself. He opened the door and instantly his face lit up.

"Hey Kel!" he said and put on a brilliant smile.

Kel's heart fluttered as she saw his smile, "Hey Neal. Why are you so uppity today?" 

"As a matter of fact, I am NOT uppity today. Just the fact of seeing a friendly and beautiful face like yours makes me happy!" Neal said with a mock look of affection.

"Oh, Neal honey! How sweet of you to say that I am beautiful! Do not worry, you are equally handsome as I am, er, equally beautiful!" Kel said catching up to his act.

"Thanks for the compliment, let's get down to business. What were you here for again?" Neal said acting all business like.

"Um, you're the one who called me remember?" Kel said, unsure.

"Oh ya, right!" Neal answered finally getting to flop down on his bed. "Okay... um... I totally forgot... okay, why don't you tell me all about your day?" 

Kel flopped down beside him on his bed. "Weeeeeeell... nothing in particular, Lord Raoul gave me a day off."

"Oooh. Lucky you. Any plans for tonight?" Neal asked.

"As a matter of fact I do, Aric invited me over to the Dancing Dove for his birthday party." Kel answered. "I was hoping you would come with me."

"Of course I would!" Neal smiled. "Who wouldn't miss Aric's party for the world?" 

"My idea exactly." Kel said as she got up from the bed and left Neal's room for her own.

**Okay, ya'll probably wondering who Aric is; he's a thief if you haven't guessed already. Review okay? And super short but that's just the first chapter!**

**_Disclaimer: unfortunately, I do not own Tortall and all its wonderful characters but I do own Aric. _**


	2. Chapter 2: Mission

**Hello everyone! I'm back! And that's the second time I said that! Snaps for me! Hehe. Okay, here's chapter two! Aric's party! Whooooooopeeeeee!! (Excuse my behavior, feeling holy-spaceshipcowboy now! And if you don't know what that means, don't worry, I don't know either!)**

Kel was barely dressed up when she heard a knock on her door. "Neal! I thought you took longer in getting ready than I did!" she said and sighed when he didn't answer. She opened the door and almost came in contact with a fist. 

"Hey watch it!!" Kel said irritably but looked sheepish when she saw who it was. "Oh, sorry my Sire! I thought you were Neal!"

"I could well hear you." The king grinned. "Nevertheless, we have very important matters to discuss." He said, his voice turning grave. "I'm afraid, you'll have to cancel this, er, party you're going to."

"Very well, my Sire. Where will we be meeting?" Kel asked.

"In my chambers. Bring Owen and Merric with you." And he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Bu—" Kel started to say "what about Neal..." and got out of her party clothes.

As soon as she was dressed, she went to Neal's rooms and told him she couldn't attend Aric's party and for him to wish Aric a happy birthday for her and to say sorry for her absence.

She proceeded to Owen's rooms and almost collided with Merric.

"The king—" they both started to say.

"You first." They both said again.

"The king wants us to—" Kel started to say.

"Meet him in his chambers." Owen finished for her.

"Oh good, everyone's here." Gary remarked as he saw the three knights outside Owen's rooms. "Just not where we're supposed to be. Carry on to Jon's chambers now." And he walked off in the direction of the King's chambers.

"Okay..." Kel said pointing at Gary and following him. 

---*---

Kel collapsed on her bed after three hours of discussing her new mission with Owen and Merric in the King's chambers. She was sooooooo tired. She didn't think she could get up at dawn. Which was approximately one hour away. She sighed and fell asleep.

Kel awoke to the sound of banging on her door. "I'm up, I'm up." She mumbled and cast the bed sheets off.

"Hey Mr. bright and early." She said sleepily to Neal who was at the door.

"I heard you were going on a mission with Merric and Owen. I wonder why I wasn't invited. By the way, the party was great. Aric was sorry you weren't able to come; he said you would've made the party a lot more fun." Neal said in one breath.

"Oh Gods! I totally forgot to pack!" Kel almost screamed and ran to her closet**(what do you call that?) and started to throw things out which Neal was catching. **

"Whoa there! Relax Kel! Fill me in on your mission first!" Neal said under a pile of clothing. If you could call it a pile. 

"Okay... here goes..."

**Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! My first cliffie!!!!! Yay! Anyways...it's ****10 p.m.**** and I'm falling asleep! Tsk, tsk! Thanks to my reviewers: sw33t t3mptations, Rowana Silvakisma, AJ 4EVA, an anonymous geek, Purple Eyes1 and Erilyn05. Love ya all!**

**an**** anonymous geek: you aren't married to him yet? I could've sworn...**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Aric!!!!!!!!!! Do I have to keep repeating this? It's very dejecting...look at me! I'm devastated!!! *cries hysterically* _**


	3. Chapter 3: Drukpah and Ants in the Pants

**Hello everyone! (My usual opening as usual...) here is the awaited chapter three... I think... this chapter sucks by the way... please don't get disappointed. Review please!**

"Okay, here goes... Merric, Owen and I have to look for the Drukpah or Dragon Man." Kel said while rubbing her eyes.

"And so? Why do you have to look for him?" Neal replied looking really eager.

"Well, he seems to have stolen the... um... what was that again?" Kel said trying to prolong the curiousness of Neal.

"Aw, come on! Tell me already! No cheating!" Neal whined. 

"Okay, okay, keep your panties on!" Kel sighed.

"I don't wear panties!" Neal reprimanded.

"Okay, whatever it is you wear! Anyways, the Drukpah stole the—oh no wait! That's wrong! Okay, he kidnapped Princess Kalasin. Ya. That's it." Kel said.

"He kidnapped Princess Kalasin!? How could you say that in such a, a, nonchalant way?!" Neal said in disbelief.

"Well, I was surprised too! I mean, the King wasn't even that worried! And you know what, the Lioness wasn't even at the meeting! Neither was the Queen!" Kel declared.

"That's odd. Oh well. The Queen and the Lioness are probably looking for her right now..." Neal mused.

"Then why would we be called in to help? I'm sure the Lioness' and the Queen's aids/armies would be sufficient enough—"

*knock, knock, knock*

"Oh dear, that'd be them calling me to go. See you when I see you Neal." Kel muttered, hugging Neal. 

"Bye Kel. Wish I could go..." Neal sighed and left the room to bump into Merric and Owen.

---*---

Merric, Owen and Kel had been on the road to Scanra for four days now. Sources told them that Princess Kalasin was being held captive in Scanra. But where in Scanra, no one knew. 

No one met them on the road, which aroused suspicions from the three knights; though they  didn't voice their opinions about it out loud for they knew they were all thinking it.  The trio hardly talked those four days, they were just thinking. Deep thinkers those three. 

---*--- 

Neal walked around the Palace since he wasn't assigned anywhere, on any assignments. He was walking on the corridor that led to the library when he collided with the King and they both fell to the floor.

"I am so sorry!" Neal said worriedly hoping the King wouldn't be fuming. Fuming for what reason, he did not know. 

"That's alright Queenscove. No one hurt in this casualty." The King smiled at his own joke. 

"Um, Sire, if you don't mind my asking, have you any developments on Princess Kalasin's disappearance?" Neal inquired timidly.

"Of course I don't mind. But WHY are you asking? Do you like her? Have you done anything... with her?" The King replied.

"O-of c-course not Sire! I've done no such thing!" Neal said aghast.

"I know, I know Queenscove. Just fooling around. Unfortunately, no, we haven't found anything on Kally's disappearance/kidnapping." The King said. "I know we were having a nice little chat here, but I really have more important matters to attend to. Goodbye Queenscove, and nice talking to you." The King then walked off in the opposite direction.

---*---

Neal liked the library. He found that it was a nice place to go when you needed to think. All the silence and the space. He was currently sitting on the floor at a dark corner. "Ow! Oh Gods, an ant bit my butt!" Neal swore, rubbing his butt. "How on earth did an ant get there!? I have my pants on!" 

**I know that it is not a nice place to leave you in but my bubble deflated and I've gotta wait for it to blow up again. Anyways, thanks to: Emerald eyes 22, Rowana Silvakisma, an anonymous geek, Kelly Masbolle, Lady Bee, sw33t t3mpations, Purple Eyes1 and PsychoLioness13. You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! *giggle* by the by, if you want to be notified of my update, please tell me your email address or just tell me if you want to be notified and I'll check out your bio for an email add. **

**PsychoLioness13: thanks for the number advice thing!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the Dragon Man and the unknown Aric who still hasn't appeared but has been mentioned. _**


	4. Chapter 4: Pants Down and The Inn

**Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaaack!!! So... here is chapter four! And for Call Me Nobody... read on! Hehe! Neal will... pull his pants down! Ahahahaha! Evil! Evil! Read on... ooh ya, before you read on, EVERYONE, I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ROWANA SILVAKISMA COZ... SHE HELPED ME WITH AN IDEA FOR MY PLOT! YAY! SNAPS FOR ROWANA SILVAKISMA! Anyways... oh ya! I made a palanca letter for the first time! Yay!**

"How on earth did an ant get there!? I have my pants on!" 

Neal pulled down his pants so he could rub his butt better. "Ah. That feels nice." But what Neal doesn't know is that... someone comes into the aisle he was in... 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Princess Shinkokami.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Neal.

"Oh, oh, what a horrible sight!" Shinkokami exclaimed.

"I'm not meaning to be rude but turn around please!" Neal urged.

"Oh, I am NEVER coming into this aisle again. Never!" and with that, Shinkokami ran away.

"Thank the Gods!!" Neal sighed pulling his pants up.

---*---

"ooh. That was very revolting. Yuck. Ew. Gross. What does Neal think he's doing pulling his pants down." Shinkokami murmured. 

---*---

Merric, Kel and Owen arrived at an inn in a town near Scanra. They only got one room though, as so they would not spend as much money. Kel would be sleeping on the floor and Merric and Owen on the bed.

"Phew. I'm pooped." Merric said as he collapsed on his bed.

"Me too! And to think the traveling had been easy... I mean no people on the road and everything... what do you thinks been happening?" Kel said.

"I seriously don't know. All I know is that I am hungry and pooped and been in need of a really, really hot shower." Owen said as he entered the bathroom.

"No 'jollies' today Owen?" Merric teased. 

"Sharrup!" Came Owen's muffled reply.

Kel and Merric laughed simultaneously. 

"So what do you think is the problem with these people? Where are they? And wait a minute... why did we only get one room? There's hardly anybody around!" Kel complained.

"I told you, we have to use the money wisely. I don't like the idea either. I mean who would wanna sleep with Owen?!" Merric replied.

"I would!" Kel said wiggling her eyebrows. 

Merric's eyebrows shot up in a mock look of astonishment. "Really? I never thought you felt this way about Owen!" 

"Oh you poor dear! You didn't know? And why didn't you tell me that you liked me too?" Kel 'sympathized'.

"I-I-I was shy." Merric said coyly. 

"Oh, that's alright then, you and I can sleep on the bed and Owen can sleep on the floor!" Kel said. 

"What's happening out there?" Owen shouted from the bathroom.

"Nothing, Kel and I just like each other so we're going to sleep on the bed and you on the floor!" Merric replied, Kel stifled a giggle.

"Okay then, I'll sleep on the floor. Wait a minute!  You guys like each other—but I thought..." Owen said feeling confused.

"Oh shut it Owen! We were just kidding! Although now that I think of it, you two should be on the floor and me on the bed!"

"No way!" Merric and Owen said.

"OH! I get it now! You both like each other! You could've told me you guys were gay!" Kel suggested in the hope of getting the bed.

"We are not gay!" they said.

"Then let me sleep on the bed!" Kel said.

"Fine!!!!" Merric sighed.

"You win." Owen groaned.

---*---

Neal got started on his thinking. After all, he was there in the library. Now what he was thinking of was quite peculiar; he was thinking of the behavior of the King. _Why was King Jonathan acting that way? He was so... nonchalant. There's that word again. Nonchalant. It's as if he didn't care at all that Princess Kalasin was gone. I wish Kel was here so I could tell her this stuff... Kel... she was always there when you needed her. With her striking hazel eyes with green flecks in them, gazing intently at you... oh Gods, she is beautiful... what the! Where'd that come from!!!!_ Neal thought. 

**Oh yes, Lady Bee, good for you! ;) Dom is your hubby! Yay! Well, um, mine is um, let's see... Johnny Depp! And I can just hear Rowana Silvakisma groaning/sighing. I'm just kidding. It's... Gen! Haha. My horse. Kidding again. This is final, my hubby is... *drum role* Tyrian!!!!!!! Yay! Refer to "A ****College**** of ****Magics****" to know who he is.**

**Daiam/Dain: bellie!!!!!!!! You reviewed! Yay! Well, I dunno what to call a party. I mean, adults go to parties too right?  Maybe it should be a get-together... I dunno, I think when I planned this; they were sort of newly knighted. Maybe a year after they were knighted or something so that shouldn't be as old. Whatever na lang!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the still unknown Aric and the Dragon _****_Man._****_ Oh yes, the ant too._**

****

**Who'd like to feel sorry for me? My friend is only using me for my cute cousins and my guy friends that are cute. She's always telling me about all these guys falling in love with her... and that she has this boyfriend who lalalalala and she tells her mom that she's with me when she goes out with him... she's so mean to me!!!!!! Anyways, this was longer than usual, maybe it's because of the AN. I solemnly swear on my scout's honor (I'm not a scout anymore though) that I will make the chapter' longer and that means NOT the AN's.**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise!

**Due to the incoming reviews from CopperCurls1 and Drowning Rooster and the updatement of Rowana Silvakisma, here is a new chapter. *Sigh* I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good, I REALLY have a BAD case of WRITER'S BLOCK. It's killing me softly with its song… whatever, on with the story! Oh yes, I watched a horse show, and this horse whisperer guy rode horses over jumps without a bridle and a saddle! It was so cool.**

**Chapter 5: **

~*~

Kel woke up with a start. She thought she had heard something, but when she sat up on the bed, she saw Merric and Owen bickering. The thing is, she couldn't hear them. 

"Will you just shut up? I can't hear a damn thing, so don't make me jealous by fighting!" Kel shouted. She intended her voice to be regular but it came out as her shouting since she couldn't hear a thing.

"Will you just shut up? Nananananana." Merric mimicked.

"What? What did you say?" Kel shouted again.

Merric grabbed a piece of parchment and started writing something. He held it out to Kel.

"Stop shouting Kel! We just cast a spell on you to not hear what we were saying." Kel read out loud. "What? You did what? Hey! Wait a minute! You guys don't have the gift! How could you have cast a spell?" 

"Surprise!" Owen said.

"What? Oh never mind!" Kel sighed.

"I'm here!" Neal said as he waved a hand at her to take the spell out.

"Neal! I'm so glad to see you!" Kel said as she hugged him. "You don't know how quiet and uneventful it is to go on a mission with these 2 guys!"

~*~

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" a scream pierced the air, making the birds in the woods take flight. 

~*~

**Ya, ya, it was short, but I needed it to be this way. It's part of the story. Anyways, review!**

**Wielder of paperclips: thanks for greeting me! Even though it was ages ago… **

**Drowning Rooster and CopperCurls1: thanks for the review mania! Hehe! I updated! Are you happy now?**

**Alcapacien****: Eep! No telling! Sssh. You sorta figured it out!**

**Morfalasiel22: I love Neal too!**

**Dupdeedub****: hey, um, sorry, but did you change your name? if you did, who were you before? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rowana Silvakisma: my ever so faithful reviewer for all my stories! Thank you very, very much! Your story is brilliant too!**


	6. Chapter 6: In The Forest

A/N: I am finally updating but… gosh… Why didn't anyone tell me that my story didn't really have a plot? I just read it again so that I could write a new chapter… my story sucks! I have to think of a plot now… I seem to have forgotten my old one! What a dilemma! I totally don't know where I'm going with this! I dedicate this SHORT chapter to Wind Chaser. It is his birthday today. I wanted to bake him a cake. *sniff*

---*---

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" a scream pierced the air, making the birds in the woods take flight. 

---*---

"I thought I told you to shut her up!" said Nasser. "Do you want people to find out where she is?"

"Bu-but I had gagged her!" Rollin said timidly.

"Well, do it again!" ordered Nasser.

"Okay…" Rollin said as he walked away.

As soon as Nasser was out of earshot, Rollin started mimicking him. "I thought I told you to shut her up… nananananana.  Can't he think of anything else?"

As soon as he reached Kalasin, he found out that she had indeed taken her gag out.

"How'd you do that!?" Rollin asked dumbfounded.

"I have my ways." Replied Kalasin.

---*---

How's that for updating? I know it's REALLY short. But I am still making a new plot and this is just a… short chapter for those who want me to update. I am going on a trip tomorrow so I will update when I get back. I PROMISE!!! I am also having trouble with the fact that I cannot really write anything serious… any suggestions??

**Psycholioness13**: thanks! When are you going to update? :D

**Viking-rulz**: thanks! I hope this chapter suffices for a while!

**Killua Bakura**: *starts doing random shrills and shrieks* I updated! LOL!

**Drowning Rooster**: yes, poor horsie. You have to update too!

**DR  & CC**: hey guys! More review mania! Yay! And CC, don't think you'll get away with not updating too!!!

**Keladry of Queenscove**: yeah, Kel/Neal are a very cute couple. :D 

**Kelly Masbolle**: yeah, my chapters need to evolve alright and become longer. I'm working on that. I still have writer's block and I'm trying to get it out of my system. ;)

**Lady Bee**: Yay! Dom is coming into my story soon!

**Wielder of Paperclips**: NO, Owen doesn't have the gift. Neal does. He came and put that spell on Kel. Can't you read WOMAN??? Just kidding!!!! SHORT chappie again!!!!!

**Rowana Silvakisma**: Eh? You didn't review? That's ok!!! 


End file.
